


Massage

by rufiohhh



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, SeaMonkeys, SeaMonkeys (RWBY), also also there's some swearing, also there's like two seconds of Scarlet, just so y'all know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufiohhh/pseuds/rufiohhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While he 100% expected to find Sun Wukong sleeping in his bed, Neptune did not expect to find him clad in only a pair of boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

It was around nine o'clock that morning when Neptune found himself trudging back to his team's dorm room at Beacon academy, aches pounding all over his body, his weapon resting on his back feeling about ten time heavier due to his exhaustion. Ruby, in all of her over-excitable demeanor, had been begging and pleading for a practice match almost since he had met the scythe-wielding girl; she had immediately been fascinated by his tri-form weapon and was eager to see how it'd match up against her own Crescent Rose. All things considered, it had hardly felt like practice with how beat he felt right now; with her speed and agility, Ruby was one hell of a Huntress, and she certainly didn't go easy on anyone, not even during a simple sparring match.

Not to say it was a _complete_ ass beating though. Neptune got in plenty of good shots, he told himself. Maybe... just not as many as the young girl. But still.

Neptune released a heavy sigh as he finally approached the proper door. He just really wanted to pass out for a few hours snuggled up in a pile of blankets, even more so due to the fact that he had to wake up slightly earlier than usual for this match since Team RWBY was leaving for a mission in about an hour that would last well into tomorrow. And Ruby was _very_ clingy and _very_ insistent that they spar as soon as possible. Which resulted in Neptune currently feeling dead as shit.

The turquoise-haired boy stumbled through the doorway after unlocking it, leaning against the nearest wall to wrestle off his shoes and toss them into a corner. Neptune then detached the weapon from his back and propped it up against the dorm's desk. Then came the jacket, unzipped and removed, placed on a hook just to the left of the desk. Soon after went the goggles, torn off his head and tossed over his shoulder, landing somewhere in the vicinity of his shoes. Neptune about-faced while loosening his tie, turning towards the direction of his bed and taking a few quick steps, planning on immediately falling onto his cushiony mattress.

His plans were suddenly interrupted, however, by a limb catching his eye. A tail, in fact.

Neptune froze awkwardly and proceeded to lose his balance because of it, falling backwards onto his ass. Pain shot through his body, followed by a string of grumbled curses and utterings of how he "Really didn't fucking need this right now".

Forcing himself back up onto two feet, Neptune glared at the blond appendage peeking out from underneath the sheets, steadily curling and uncurling. He quickly surveyed the other three beds in the room, confirming that this indeed was his own. Yeah no, this was definitely his; this asshole's was the next one over, as denoted by the small monkey stuffed animal resting on top of the sheets. Neptune's tired and irritated gaze shifted back to the lump of blankets with a tail, and a frustrated huff escaped his throat as he grabbed a fistful of sheets and yanked.

While he 100% expected to find Sun Wukong sleeping in his bed, Neptune did not expect to find him clad in only a pair of boxers.

Tight-fitting boxer briefs, to be exact. That hugged his ass perfectly.

Admittedly the sight would probably be a bit more sexy if they weren't bright pink and banana patterned.

Neptune probably shouldn't expect much else from Sun though.

Regardless, the blue-haired boy couldn't help the breath that caught in his throat as his line of vision trailed from the faunus's rear end to the tanned curves and muscles of his back and shoulders, and up to a head of tousled blond hair. Neptune inhaled sharply as the muscles contracted while the monkey boy turned on his side and curled into himself, presumably shielding his body from the cold that hit him at the loss of blankets. Neptune took a few moments to gather his thoughts and calm himself, settling his face into a scowl again directed at the sleeping faunus. He carefully raised his right foot, placed it against the blond's back, and gave a quick and forceful shove.

"HOLY SHI-" followed soon by a loud _thud_ was all that Neptune heard as Sun gracefully fell to the floor in a tangled mess. There was a slight scuffling as Sun repositioned himself to glare back up at his attacker, blearily registering who it was in his half-asleep state. "Neptune, what the fuck was that?!" Neptune only slightly ogled the faunus's now-visible abs, and completely ignored the question, instead choosing to flump down onto his bed, burying his face in the wondrously soft pillow and cuddling into a single blanket.

Shit was still warm from Sun, goddammit. It was perfect temperature; Neptune nearly passed out right then and there. Well. He would've if it weren't for a certain somebody.

"Neeeepppppppp," came the whine from next to him, "I'm _cooooooold_." Neptune could practically feel the pout that was directed towards him, and with as pathetic the monkey boy sounded, Neptune almost felt bad for him.

Almost.

"Your bed's behind you, idiot." The turquoise-head mumbled into his pillow, knowing Sun could hear him perfectly with his heightened senses. There was a pause as Sun presumably glanced back to where his actual bed was, a moment of clarity hitting him.

"Oh. Well. The hell was I supposed to know? I was pretty tired when I came back from my morning run, can't help it if _your_ bed happened to be there when I fell asleep." Unlike Neptune, Sun was an early riser and would usually go on morning parkour runs. But then he pretty much negated his waking up early with his post-run naps, which could last up to three hours. "Nep, c'mon. I'm freezing here." Neptune furrowed his eyebrows as he felt Sun nudging his shoulder. He swatted the hand away.

"Well maybe you should've thought of that before you slept in just your damn boxers." Neptune muttered, thinking back once again to that ass, ignoring Sun's complaints about it being the only way he could sleep comfortably. He let out a grumble as a tuft of fur touched the side of his face, poking and prodding. "Sun, fuck off. I'm tired and in pain and I just really wanna rest."

Sun perked up at this statement, retracting his tail from the downed turquoise-haired boy. He crouched down, scooting close to the bed. He settled his head atop criss-crossed arms, which he had laid on the upper half of the mattress. "Nep? You alright, buddy?"

Neptune angled his head and peeked a teal eye open at Sun. The faunus's face was set into a frown, staring intently at him with concern. Neptune turned a bit more, letting out a sigh, and flashed a reassuring smile towards Sun. "Yeah, I'm not dying or anything. Just kinda sore from a practice match with Ruby earlier. Sorry if I worried you." He didn't like seeing Sun look so down.

Sun visibly relaxed after that statement, his face of unease changing into one of interest instead. "Hoo, that firecracker? No wonder you look half-dead; trying to keep up with that girl's enough to beat the shit out of anyone." A smirk stretched across his face. "So by the looks of things, rather than a practice match, it was a complete ass kicking, and you were on the receiving end."

"Hey! Shut it, loser." Neptune tiredly shoved a palm into Sun's face, pushing him back off the mattress, while shoving his own face back into his pillow. Sun flailed about, backing away from Neptune's hand and into a standing position, chuckling all the while.

"Hahaha, relax dude! I was kidding. I know my widdle sea god can manage to hold his own in a fight." Sun cooed, laughing once more when he got a middle finger thrust at him in reply. "Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist, trident boy. Good ol' Sun here's gonna be a saint and help you out."

Neptune heard the sound of cracking knuckles and possibly a neck, then felt the edge of the mattress sink down. "Uh, Sun?" The faunus hummed in a questioning tone above him. "What are you doing?"

"Helping."

"And how... exactly are you helping me?" Neptune started to roll over onto his back but a pair of hands on his shoulders held him firmly in place. He felt Sun's weight on him as he gently settled himself on Neptune's lower back, a leg on either side of his waist. Neptune sucked in a breath.

"I, my dear Neptune, am going to give you the best massage of your life."

"You. Giving me a massage. While straddling me. In nothing but your underwear." Neptune paused. "You find nothing weird about all that?" He craned his neck to the side, looking at Sun out of the corner of his eye.

"Well when you put it like that." Sun once again had a smirk plastered across his face, eyes lidded as he stared down at the boy under him. Neptune felt his cheeks heat up, and he may or may not have emitted a small squeak as he stuffed his face into his pillow again.

Sun chuckled. "Heh, alright. Now just let me work my magic."

"Sun, what are you— ahhh..." Neptune was cut off as he registered fingers digging into the base of his neck. He hunched his shoulders reflexively as Sun's digits steadily began to knead the aches out of his body. "Jeeeesus, Sun. ... Fuck me."

"Hey now. Can't I get a date first? Thought you were more of a gentleman."

"Mmmm... shut up and go lower."

"Ohoho, quite demanding, aren't we Nep?" Sun shifted as he leaned closer, whispering into Neptune's ear, "I like that."

Neptune was certain his entire face was on fire at this point. He hastily grabbed a stray blanket and tugged it over his head, not wanting Sun to see him this overly-flustered. Though by the faunus's muffled laughter, hiding himself didn't seem to do much for Neptune except inform Sun all the more that he was an embarrassed mess.

Regardless, Sun obeyed Neptune's wishes started to move his hands lower, rubbing circles into his shoulder blades with the heels of his palms. Neptune sighed deeply as waves of relaxation washed over him, Sun's hands providing both pressure and warmth to his back, lulling him into a state of half-consciousness. "Mm... a l'il bit low— ahh!"

Sun froze. He hadn't hit a bruise on Neptune's body, had he? "Nep... Neptune? I'm sorry, you okay?" Sun frowned as he reached up to push back the blanket Neptune had covered himself with, tail flicking back and forth with anxiety. With the covers gone, Sun saw that Neptune's eyes were closed, but not scrunched up in pain as he thought they might've been. The turquoise-haired boy peeked back up at Sun, his lips beginning to slide into a pout.

"Don't stoooop..." The small whine almost went unnoticed by Sun, the blond being heavily distracted by Neptune's 200% adorable face. "Felt good... keep going..." Neptune mumbled as his eyes fluttered shut again. Sun continued massaging where he left off, his mouth still set into a frown and his cheeks dusted with pink. His hands travelled further down Neptune's back, now level with his thighs still set on either side of the boy. Sun dug his fingertips into his lower back, his touches elliciting numerous murmurs of content from Neptune. "Mmnn... right there... Harder, Sun! Ahh, yeaaahhhhh..." Throughout all of this, the monkey faunus felt his blush grow steadily darker; clearly, Neptune _had_  to be fucking around with him, yeah?

"Hey, uh. Nep?" Sun started once Neptune had quieted down a bit. "You know, I uh— About you, I..." For fuck's sake, why did the stuttering have to start up _now_ of all times? Sun steeled himself, taking a deep breath, and determinedly stared at the wall above the bed's headboard as he continued. "Neptune. This has been on my mind for a while, and I really think it's time that I tell you that I—"

A loud snore interrupted his would-be confession, and Sun looked down in disgust and disbelief at the boy still situated below him. This motherfucker. Fell asleep. With Sun basically mounting him.

What the fuck.

Sun brought up his hands to rub his eyes in frustration, grumbling profanities under his breath. This dork. This stupid dork. This dumb stupid butthead dork. Why did Sun like him again? Another, softer snore caused him to glance down again at Neptune, and whatever vague sort of resentment he may have felt towards the blue-haired boy immediately flew out the window as he saw his sleeping face. Neptune may try his hardest to appear the epitome of cool in front of others, but here and now he looked far from it; his hair had at some point turned into an unkempt mess, the sound of his snoring was akin to a small bear, and Sun could see a bit of drool leaking out his mouth. Still, Neptune looked so at peace with everything, Sun couldn't help but smile lovingly.

Sun slowly clambered off of the slumbering boy, moving to the other side of him. Reaching down to the foot of the bed, Sun grasped the bunched up sheets and blankets and brought them up to cover both him and Neptune. The faunus snuggled closer to the human, wrapping an arm and a tail around him, inhaling his scent as he sighed.

Sun drifted off to sleep to the gentle beat of Neptune's heart.

\---

Neptune's scroll jostled him awake a few hours later, the vibration coming from one of his pants' pockets. He yawned as he brought a hand up to his face to rub the sleep out of his eyes, vaguely registering the heat and weight leaned up against his back. He stilled, suddenly feeling ten times more cognizant of his current situation. What had happened exactly? He definitely remembered Sun massaging his back, that felt like goddamn heaven. Had he passed out at some point? Neptune attempted to reposition himself so that he was on his back instead of his side, finding it somewhat difficult as there were two limbs gripping him, holding him in place. He managed to toss off the arm, but the tail refused to budge, so Neptune just left it as was, wrapped around his waist. Neptune glanced over to the still-sleeping faunus, feeling soft puffs of warm air against his cheek as Sun breathed in and out. The blond looked gorgeous even as rested, his face the picture of relaxation, hair no more or less mussed than usual. Neptune felt the beginnings of a smile tug at his lips. The idiot was just too cute sometimes.

Wait a minute.

Neptune paused in his reverie, feeling the fond look he had directed towards Sun slip into a scowl.

This assbag still got to take a nap in his bed. Sneaky fuck.

A thought popped into Neptune's head, and he shifted the sheets covering the two of them to investigate.

And of _course_ , Sun was still wearing nothing but his godawful boxers! Why wouldn't he be?!

Neptune was half-tempted to shove the faunus off his bed again, but one glance at the slumbering boy's face instantly squashed that urge. He grumbled and instead opted to check his scroll. He fumbled through his pockets for the device, and tapped the flashing diamond to unlock it once he had it out.

Two new texts from Scarlet? He clicked on the redhead's face.

_"could you let me and sage know next time you have a fuck sesh with sunshine?? like put a sock on the door or something, we almost walked in on you guys going at it"_

Blood immediately rushed to Neptune's face, turning him into a tomato as he read Scarlet's text. The other message was just a picture of Scarlet making a gagging motion, and Sage in the background facepalming at the other's actions.

Neptune spluttered angrily as he hastily typed out a reply in all caps.

_"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT. HE WAS GIVING ME A MASSAGE."_

Not even ten seconds later another text popped up.

_"... dude i don't wanna know about your foreplay either"_

Neptune groaned loudly in frustration and slammed his scroll down onto the mattress. He felt Sun stir beside him, turning to look at the other as he shook the last bits of sleep off of him.

"Mmwhat's up?" Sun mumbled mid-yawn.

"Nothing, just Scar being an ass." Neptune answered, gesturing with his scroll. He jumped when the device was suddenly ripped out of his hand by a fluffy appendage; he hadn't even noticed Sun had moved his tail. The blond had already unlocked his scroll and was reading his texts, his brow furrowed. "H-hey! Give that back!" Neptune felt his cheeks turning pink again.

Sun's face lit up, an idea popping into his head. "Hey, let's just send a picture back!" Before Neptune could fully register what was happening, he was already smushed up against Sun, an arm around his shoulders. Sun tapped a few keys on the scroll's screen, switching the camera to front-facing mode, their heads suddenly appearing on the screen. "Say cheese!"

At the last possible second, Sun snuck in a quick kiss on his cheek, surprising Neptune. He almost thought he imagined it, because Sun had already scooched away, typing out a message to Scarlet. Neptune raised a hand to the side of his face. Was it warm because of Sun's lips, or because of the rampant blush spreading over his face once more?

Sun turned back to Neptune once he had hit the "send" key, but was still pointedly looking away. "Soooo... about that... massage."

Neptune pulled a smirk, feeling less flustered now that he saw Sun was nervous. "Yeah, it was nice."

"I'm just putting this out there, no guarantees or anything, and I'm not trying to bribe you here or something, but... hypothetically, if I were dating someone, there's a high chance that they might get more of those in the future. Maybe." Sun glanced over at Neptune, his hand rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

Neptune hummed appreciatively. "I think I'd like that. But only if that deal comes with more kisses as well."

Sun positively beamed at him. "I can probably arrange that." He leaned closer to the blue-haired boy.

The two were interrupted by Neptune's scroll going off again. Neptune snatched it back out of Sun's grasp and unlocked it, seeing another message from Scarlet.

_"OMG SUN. #2cute"_

Neptune dragged his thumb down the screen, scrolling back up to see the picture Sun had taken moments before. It honestly was too cute; Neptune had a stupidly candid look of shock on his face and Sun had squeezed his eyes shut, his face a slight shade of red. Neptune's eyes flicked down to the caption that Sun had tacked onto the photo, _"ur just jelous lol ;P"_.

Neptune snorted. "Sun, your typing's atrocious."

Sun smirked as he quickly landed a kiss on Neptune's lips. "Shut it, nerd."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, I finally finished this thing!! @w@ I'd been wanting to write something Seamonkeys ever since Neptune was first introduced, but I'd always get stuck like halfway through. I apologize if this is like, super sub-par; I haven't really written anything in YEARS. > n>;;; But anyways. I'd really appreciate comments or reviews!! <3


End file.
